


rather put on a film with you and sit on a couch

by gingermaggie



Category: Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Who References, F/M, posting old works from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggie
Summary: “Time traveling aliens?” James raised an eyebrow, looking an instant away from laughing.“It’s better than it sounds!” Lily insisted.--reposted from tumblr, originally posted august 2013
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	rather put on a film with you and sit on a couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 2021, this fic was written in 2013. Realized some of my old, short fics never made the trip over here. This one didn't have a title, so I spent an embarrassing amount of time deciding on this one from "Don't" by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> I made the choice in 2013 to put Lily and James in a more modern-day setting to avoid having to pretend to know about the 70s or Classic Who. Probably a good call, I still know nothing about either of those things.

“Pick anything you like,” Lily said, settling herself on the couch as James ran his finger along the selection of DVDs displayed on the shelf. “I wouldn’t mind staying down here a while.”

The two had abandoned any attempts of socializing with Petunia soon after dinner ended. Lily’s mum and dad excused themselves to head off to the store, her mother eagerly planning elaborate meals and desserts to celebrate her daughter’s visit home for Christmas. James, who was his usual charming and irritably lovable self throughout dinner, faltered under the force of Petunia’s disapproval unfiltered by Mr. and Mrs. Evans’ enthusiasm. Once they had gone, Lily attempted to keep up a cheerful conversation as the three sat stiffly by the fireplace. (“Tuney, did I tell you James got picked for Head Boy?” “It’s so nice to be home for Christmas, isn’t it, sis?”) But finally, even her patience wore thin, and she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand, hauling him out of the room.

“We’re going downstairs, Petunia.” Before her sister could protest they were halfway down the steps.

James was visibly relieved to escape, and by the time Lily sent him to pick a movie his trademark grin was back. “What’s this?” he asked, pulling a case off the shelf. “Doctor Who, the complete fourth series?”

“Oh!” Lily’s cheeks reddened. “It’s this show,” she said, “about an alien who travels all around in time and space. And I am definitely not obsessed with it, despite what Tuney says.”

“Time traveling aliens?” James raised an eyebrow, looking an instant away from laughing.

“It’s better than it sounds!” Lily insisted.

“Let’s give it a go, then.” He started to open the case.

“No!” Lily protested, leaping up and snatching the disc from him “We’ve got to start with series one.”

\--

James laughed throughout the first episode. He laughed at Rose’s bedhead and the mannequins’ jerky movements. He laughed at the arm that tried to choke the Doctor, and when Plastic!Mickey appeared he laughed so hard he actually fell off the couch.

“Alright, then, I think we’ve established it’s not for everyone.” Lily said when the episode ended. She reached for the remote.

“No, let’s watch another.” James replied, stifling another snicker.

\--

Three episodes later, James was utterly and irrevocably invested. He refused to stop watching in the middle of an episode when Lily suggested it, reluctantly taking a break only when Lily’s parents returned from the shop. After they said goodnight and headed to bed, James dragged Lily back downstairs to keep watching late into the night.

Though he denied it, Lily could have sworn she saw a tear on James’s face during the episode with the Dalek.

\--

Over the course of winter break, in between outings into town and plenty of time spent with Lily’s family, James and Lily finished the first two series and half of series three. James bounded around the Evans’ house exclaiming “fan _tas_ tic!” and “allons- _y_!” much to the entertainment of Lily and her father, who had previously been the most enthusiastic Doctor Who fan Lily knew.

When James discovered the sonic screwdriver Lily had gotten three birthdays ago, she knew he was a goner.

\--

Back at Hogwarts after the holidays, James’s love of Doctor Who didn’t fade in the slightest. And of course, he couldn’t think of waiting to go back to Lily’s to watch more. It didn’t take much convincing to get Lily to help him conjure up a television and DVDs in the Gryffindor common room, and it didn’t take much longer for the whole of the house to get caught up in the show.

Of course, James still held the title for biggest fan—after all, no one else thought to turn the Room of Requirement into a perfect replica of the TARDIS, and no one else had the guts to run around campus in a bowtie and fez. Which was silly, James thought, because they both were quite cool.

**Author's Note:**

> [romansuzume on tumblr!](http://romansuzume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
